utaupssfandomcom-20200215-history
Donka Fjord
Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ) is a part of the Series 2 of UTAUpss- JOKALOID, usually abbreviated by Series02. The name of the character was chosen because he is the first (and probably only) male voicebank. Written with this kanji, 鈍歌フィヨードッ translates to "a boring sound" or "the blunt song". Voice library is ment to work in the program UTAU, and was created by UTAUpss. He was offically released on April 1st, 2009. Donka Fjord Age: 16 Height: 168 cm (5'6") Weight: 48 kg (105.6 lbs) Cupsize: Not applicable Optimum genre: Pop rock and rock songs Optimum range: F # 2 ~ B 4 Character item: Not applicable JOKALOID? :Released April 1st, Fjord was meant to be a joke character- brought to you by the PSS executives, from Kitsunojo's idea of "recording random noises to put into UTAU." Although unexpected, Fjord did gain quite a few fans with his 'fake voice.' (Which was computer generated.) His real voicebank is the one that is downloadable off of the PSS offical site. His commercial voice is not to be released to the general public. Extra :His character design and illustration was created by mx. He was meant to appear as he was from somewhere far north; the fur jacket and his name- Fjord. (A small stream of water that runs from the middle of the mountains in Norway into the Norwegian Sea. On certain nights, the water shimmers crystal like reflections from the ice that are traveling through the Fjord into the main water.) Samples of his Commercial singing voice (not to be confused with his real voicebank); http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfNyL58HSyE - ひらひら (Fluttering) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Roz8wVM_CpI&feature=related　- SPICE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jka5aU39ijI&feature=related - 炉心融解 (Meltdown) SOME FUN INFO! - It's a joke of PSS that Fjord strives to be more of a man! Because of his apperance and presumed personality, he's easily seen as a dumb shota. But in reality, all he wants to be is a ladies man! - Apperantly, Fjord wears no shirt underneath his coat... - It's another joke that Fjord has crushes on both Michiyo and Chiyo, as those are the girls he lives with (metaphorically, because they are the only UTAUpss that PSS has at the moment). Thus, his "life" is 'like living in a dating sim' (which is another little thing Kitsunojo likes to imagine.. That Fjord plays lots of dating games. But not obssessively) - Fjord's name is a refrence to the singer Bjork- as that is how mx had chosen his given name. The fur trim is probably a reference to the swan dress. Other Voices When Fjord's voice is placed high enough, or changed within the UTAU program, the result is a genderbend- Dasha. (鈍歌ダシャ Donka Dasha) "Her" voice may be created in UTAU- by changing the gender settings to "g-12 h-10" A sample of "her" singing can be found here.] (In the minds of mx and Kitsunojo, Fjord hates Dasha because she represents the girly side of him.) Category:Series 2 Download His download is available from the offical Project Sing Song website. Download page Category:JOKALOID Category:UTAUpss